A Mizuki x Kurama fanfic
by yaoilovershizayadrarrykagakuro
Summary: There is a lack of Kurama x Mizuki fanfics so i decided why not try to do one? This is by far the longest one i've done! Please review and fave! YAOI! DONT LIKE DONT READ! I have to point out that i didn't follow the facts as they are in the story so yeah! Also dont own neither the anime or manga, neither the characters involved in this! Rated M because i am panicking .


"What am I going to do? " – Mizuki whined. Reason? Earlier that day he decided to go to the city because he was jealous of Tomoe who could always go with Nanami to school. Mizuki couldn't because: "You don't know anything about the human world and its creations nor how to act! So it would be dangerous and strange."Damn it! He aggravated the hebi so much , it was illegal! Stupid fox ….

Oh, yeah, we're straying from the question, so this is why Mizuki is currently in the city and of course as predicted he got lost, and of course he didn't even know what ANYTHING around him was! And even the damn car thingy didn't take him home cuz he needed something called money! What's with all of this ? Human are so complex and strange! He sighed exasperatedly. Mou! Now he can't prove his point of being able to be around humans to Nanami!

His shoulders slumped down in defeat and the boy slowly made his way to a park nearby where he sat on a bench . And I only wanted to be closer to Nanami …. Frustrated, he thought.

Ever since she saved him from the illusion, he has got this constant fear that she will also leave him. So naturally the snake thought that if he found a way to communicate more and understand her more, then she will not leave him …

But now he failed and surely she will leave him soon which made Mizuki scared to the core of his existence (is this even a phrase).See, since his God died he developed this fear of being alone again like that. So you can't blame him when he began shaking and letting out sobs, burrowing his head in the palms of his hands.

Near by a certain demon was walking when he noticed Mizukis tiny form, visibly shaking. Of course concern bubbled up as he began walking towards the small lump on the bench .

Mizuki noticed his footsteps when he got closer .Looking up , the hebi was greeted by the sight of Kurama .

His heart began bumping harder and his brain completely forgot his previous activity as well Nanami . Ever since he met with the tengu for the first time, a strange feeling worked itself in his heart. Of course the hebi choose to ignore it then. Now though all that matters is that Kurama is here and he is not alone!

Quickly standing up he leaped towards the unsuspecting boys arms and hugged him tightly. Kurama got startled but never the less hugged back. He would never leave the distressed snake alone in such a time, That was because he actually liked him … pretty much .

The way his innocent face lit up with that dazzling smile, the cute gestures which were, oh so childish, that he made his cute voice, personality or clinginess. Just everything was perfection and he can't help but adore him . Of course he won't be telling that to anyone.

But now seeing Mizuki cry he could just break , the need to comfort him was big and he clutched the snake back just as tightly , saying comforting words in his ear. The hebi then realized what was happening and blushed like crazy, not even knowing why.

Though the thought of letting go wasn't welcome since . strange or not. It was comfortable and really he just felt so safe in those arms, feeling the warmth of another being then himself which pleased him much.

As they sat there holding each other, the only sounds being made were their beating hearts,both faster than normal ,able to be heard due to the close proximity, and their even breathed in sync. Just listening to those sounds they could fall asleep from the peacefulness they showed.

But soon they sadly broke the a kind of an awkward silence ensued. Both staring at each other , just taking in the view. Mizuki was glad to see him – someone he knew and the tengu observed the hebis appearance.

Mizukis eyes were red and puffy. Seemingly he cried a lot. The thought of that made Kurama worry and that way the silence was broken :

"Mizuki – kun, may I ask you why you are here and crying? I am worried for you"

Said snake got flustered by the latter sentence, happy that someone actually cared for him, not paying attention to the thug on his heart that he felt. Then , focusing on the question , a sad expression worked itself on his face as he began talking.

"Oh…Lately I feel like Nanami is going farther away from me …. Like I am beginning to not matter. And I thought if I could understand her world , that I might be able to remain by her side , not alone ." – Kurama was sure that Mizuki was almost crying again.

Then the tengu put his hands on the snakes shoulders. Feelings conflicted in him . He was sad and angry but wanted to comfort him so much . Sad and angry because the hebi didn't notice that Kurama was there for him and once again was only thinking about Nanami. Of course the male knows that these thoughts are childish , since the girl means a lot to Mizuki and Kurama can't just hate her, he can't help but even be grateful to it wasn't her , he wouldn't have met the sweet snake that changed his life.

Snapping out of his thoughts , Kurama concentrated on the Mizuki that was in front of him, who was looking up at him with big, curious eyes , wondering what will Kurama do next.

"Mizuki – kun, I know Nanami and I doubt she will ever leave such a kind soul as yours. Believe me. You shine like an angel, honestly, she would be stupid if she left you, and we both know she isn't like that." – The tengu thought he failed , because he was never even good with this and prepared for what would come.

Surprisingly enough, Mizuki didn't look sad anymore. He kinda beamed at Kurama, strangely forgetting the reason for his sadness, his heart concentrating only on the words that the other male said for him .The snake was strangely shy and happy about it. He just brushed it of with an eye killing smile.

"Thank you Kurama san! Seriously your words made me feel better, oddly enough as they were quite plain and unprovised!" – He teased lightly, giggling a bit. And Kurama swore that he saw flowers around the hebi because OH GOD he was so cute and innocent.

"Oh stop it, mou! "- Kurama whined, joining in to the laughing male. And suddenly an idea formed in his head.

"Mizuki kun… what do you think of coming to my home, its not far away and you seem exhausted?" – Hoping that Mizuki will say yes, he shut his eyes, waiting for the reaction and answer of the other yokai.

Mizuki thought for a second and then gladly accepted the offer, wishing to spend more time with the other.

Nodding the tengu then began walking towards his home, trusting Mizuki to follow him. The snake at first didn't notice the departure of his friend but as soon as he did, the hebi yelped and ran towards Kurama, like a puppy following its owner.

The walk was filled with a comfortable silence. Suddenly though, a flow of people came by them, separating the males from each other. In his weakened emotional state, Mizuki began panicking, new tears forming in his eyes. . Whimpering, he started calling out for Kurama.

"K –Kurama kun? Where are youuu?" – Bumping into people , the hebi desperately ran to find his friend. The other was also looking for him , worried about him staying all alone.

Then, a body suddenly bumped into him . Looking down, he saw Mizuki. Gasping, the tengu kneeled down , pulling the snake up . Confused, the snake looked at the person he bumped, Oh! It was-

"Kurama kuuuuuuuuuun!"- He was so relieved and immediately latched himself on the winged male.

Looking down, Kurama saw Mizuki , currently being nestled in his neck , looking up with big watery and shining eyes , clutching at his waist and hiccupping.

"Ne…. Pwease *hicup* don't leave *hicup* me…" – He said, practically begging Kurama, making his eyes seem even bigger and looking OH SO DAMN adorable. The tengus first thought was how can something so cute even exist , but then he got serious, knowing the situation.

With a tender smile, Kurama brushed of a strain of Mizuki's hair, answering:

"I won't. Ever." – The warmth in his voice made the other practically melt and feel like in heaven in those big warm and secure hands. The males were both blushing at the moment.

After a few seconds they reluctantly broke apart. Neither mentioned what happened and the fact that Kurama said an extra "ever" in there.

Walking down the road in another comfortable silence , they didn't notice when they were at the tengus home.

Sliding the door open, Kurama made a gesture for Mizuki to get in . Because of that the hebi blushed. _W – why am I so nervous?_ _ Lowering his head, he stepped up on the porch but then the snake suddenly stumbled.

Time was in slow motion. Kuramas eyes widened. His reflexes immediately picked up, as he quickly went behind Mizuki, successfully catching the male by his thin waist.

And yet again they blushed, finding themselves in such an embarrassing and intimate situation.

"A- arigato kurama kun … That really scared me . He – he –he " – Still shocked and flustered Mizuki laughed.

"No problem! But seriously you are so clumsy, I swear to god how have you survived such a long time! " – Kurama kinda joked but really his heart was running miles at the thought that the snake could've gotten hurt by the fall or even worse.

Then they stared at each other. Really, their position was rather comical: Mizuki was bent backwards, almost on the floor . The tengu right next to him, holding his waist awkwardly with one hand, both staring with wide startled eyes that practically screamed _What is happening , why how, when?!_

3…2…1…

And then realization hit them harder, Kurama flushing like a tomato and stuttering illegible words out of his mouth as he began swaying his hands around . But suddenly he stopped …Made a high pitched scream and looked down towards where Mizuki should be… He saw a hissing and glaring Mizuki, lying on the floor, with crossed arms and messy hair, a pout visible. The tengu immediately panicked.

"OH GOSH! Mizuki – kun, are you alright?!"- He kneeled down next to him, looking with fearful eyes. _Oh he is so cute when he panics_ thought Mizuki , chuckling a little , his face getting a shade or two redder.

Kurama got confused, it seems it showed on his face because the snake noticed it and made an ooh sound.

"You silly bird! The face you made was priceless though, so I will forgive you , you little baby~"

Chuckling again he bumped the tengus nose with his finger and stuck out his tongue, blinking one eye. If Kurama was weaker, he would've gotten a nosebleed… Scratch that, he is weak. Yeah , so he got a nosebleed from the cuteness.

"Eeeeek!" – The hebi screamed, worrying about the other boy. – "K – Kurama kun? OH GOSH I AM SO SORRY! Is my finger so strong that I actually did this? Hiyaaaa?!" – Mizuki pulled at his head, even banged it on the wall and the winged yokai just watched him with an expression showing barely contained laughter.

"No, no, Mizuki – kun, calm down! I just get them sometimes, ok?"- The tengu made up a lie, I mean because no way In hell will he tell him that the reason is his cuteness. The hebi suddenly stopped, turned towards him, smiled a radiating smile and made a relieved sigh. But then…

"Kyaaa! You have blood all over your clothes! Let me clean it, please!" – You can see how determined he was to help, so how can Kurama not accept?

"Go on , Mizuki – kun, still, you aren't responsible for this so please don't strain yourself or something." – Ending the sentence with a welcoming smile, crooking his head a bit to the right.

The snakes eyes began sparkling, unknown feeling crept out as he excitedly strolled over to the kitchen, getting a wet cloth.

When the yokai returned, he kneeled down next to Kurama, leaned in so close that he could practically feel the others breath lightly on his forehead while the tengu felt the snakes breath on his neck.

Kurama gulped and didn't even dare to move away from the Oh so close proximity they were in, enjoying the moments even though his face for sure was beet red by now… and dare he say, another part received some blood too .

While whipping away the stains , Mizuki too has gotten red, even feverish. His mind stopped functioning as he was practically pulled in the warmth that radiated from the other male.

Not noticing that it even happened, the snake lazily looked down to find himself straddling Kuramas lap. And if you wonder what happened in his dazed form, let me tell you.

So the tengu was enjoying the moment when he saw Mizuki's face, naturally he thought that the hebi was feverish, so the yokai reached out his hand, you know to check the others forehead and as he touched him , the snake kinda snapped , and just reached out to Kurama with a little too much force because of the fever so he knocked him down …

And thus is why the winged males face is a mixture of surprise and hidden lust because OH god Mizuki had this feverish expression, looking down at him with glazed over eyes and the view was so cute but erotic at the same time. Though what was unexpected is when he was just about to talk, the hebi just crashed his lips on the others in what one could the most electrifying of kisses, like it opened up a door to reality.

Staring wide eyed at the snakes eyes , he saw that they were staring back at him, portraying realization of what he did , also immense love.

Kurama was so happy when he saw this, that he just putted his hand around Mizukis waist and the other cupping his cheek, deepening the kiss.

The kiss continued as Mizuki moved his head in a more comfortable position, moving his lips on the other. Making a bold move, the tengu pocked out his tongue, touching the snakes lips , asking for permission to slip in . The snake granted it immediately, intertwining tongues in a battle for dominance which Kurama easily won.

After some minutes of intense make out they separated, a string of saliva still connecting to both ends of their mouths. Breathlessly the males stared at each other. Then Mizuki suddenly got red, covered his face with both hands and began chanting " _Eh ? eh ? eh?eh! KYAAAA!?_ "

Still on top of him , Kurama pulled at Mizukis hands and with a big struggle he managed to pry them apart. Embarrassed, the snake yokai looked up with one eye , blushing again because the other had this smirk, that was just so hot and tempting .

The bird yokai leaned down widening his smirk and bit the hebi on his neck, licking and kissing the spot as he left a visible hickey.

Mizuki gasped and blushed even more if it was the tengu slowly made his way to the others ear and with a heated stare , that screamed danger , he whispered lustfully:

"You are mine now."

"Eeeek! _ " – Mizuki almost fainted from the sexiness and then just nodded his head, closing one eye, peaking with the other at Kurama. The other though then started biting and kissing and slurping all over his neck , without noticing the tengu even got lower almost to his nipples .

Breathing hard, Mizuki hasn't been so aroused in a lot of time but really he would like that to happen some other time because they just got together! So he decided to just shut the gluttons mouth with his finger and say in a sing song voice:

"Na – ah! Too early my dear! " - Chuckling a bit he pocked out his tongue at the other in a teasing manner.

"Ehhhhhh?! Mizuki kun that is just cruel, considering my situation now!" – He said back nodding over to his visible erection , to which the snake blushed but kept his calm.

"There is a toilet for this thing ~" – Leaping up, he caught the others hands and made him come with him .

"Wait, where are we going"?"- He shouted , confused.

"Since you know your way around here, you are going to send me home! " – The hebi was in a good mood so he chuckled again . If you think his idea was just that, oh no , he wants to share his happiness with the others so he is going to show their relationship with Kurama to them! Of course it's a surprise for everyone even the tengu.

On the way they made small talk , from time to time either one of them leaned to the other and kissed him. At some time they also joined hands , happily walking , not even noticing the strange stares from the others around them. Soon they were at the shrine . Kurama got a little nervous because Nanami and Tomoe will probably see them and he didn't knew how they would react but seeing Mizuki so excited he quickly made all negative thoughts go away.

When they went through the gates , the front door opened and revealed Nanami with Tomoe behind her .For some reason their hair was disheveled and a light pink adored Nanamis cheeks. Kurama noticed and kinda got awkward for ruining it for them but Mizuki just pulled them forward , stopping next to the other pair. The snake looked up at them with sparkling eyes and began talking:

Nanami – chan~ Tomoe kun~ Look! Me and Kurama are together , YAY~! – He giggled slightly hugging them both and then started swirling around , finally coming back to Kurama and collapsed in his arms, because he got exhausted from all the moving around. The tengu hoisted Mizuki up , as the other gasped , and started carrying him bridestyle to the interior of the shrine. They completely forgot about Nanami and Tomoe , who were just staring wide eyed , thinking wtf happened . Then the goddesses eyes started shining and she exclaimed that she was so happy about them , a hidden glint of glee in her eyes for actually seeing real life yaoi (fujoshi awh ye), while Tomoe quickly went to I don't care mood , his eyes though stared at Nanami , motioning to her that they will continue later , a strange darkness clouding that look making the girl fear whats going to come .

As they went in , they noticed Kurama and Mizuki curled up, sleeping on the floor , seemingly exhausted from the day , both having peaceful smiles on their faces. The pair shared a little smile of their own and gently tucked the yokai in a bed ,not breaking the serene happiness emitting from the finally happy Mizuki .


End file.
